The Sister with No Origin
by MisZOMBIEcat138138
Summary: John finds a six year old girl & takes her in as his own. While Dean sees her only as a sister, Sam & Adam may see something more. AU Adam's been raised by the Winchesters. OC/Sam OC/Adam & later on Dean/Lisa Sam/Ruby Dean/Anna (as seasons progress) Rated M just in case. UPDATED! (after a year, hopefully that can now change)
1. Chapter 1 Growing Up

**AN: I own nothing, just the OC, typos, and what ever you don't recognize. Adam is in this story because he is a Winchester damn it! **

John Winchester was outside the Martians' house hold. It was too quiet for 7 o'clock on a December night. He walked up to the door and knocked a few times. No answer; John decided to kick the door open. He walked in the middle of the room to come to complete horror.

There must have been a birthday party going on because there were popped balloons on the floor. Over by a table was a cake that was covered in blood. The banner above the back door read "Happy Birthday Vanessa & Veronica!" There were ten bodies in the room that were on that floor in the pool of blood.

John saw a woman with black hair in the middle of the room with her throat slit. Her big brown eyes were wide open with nothing but terror that captured her last few moments. He looked off to the side to see two young girls lying on the floor. They were twin, must have been six years old.

John walked over to them. One of the girls was lying on top of the other in a protective way. She had on a light pink, blood stained dress. John reached down and turned the girl over. Her face, which resembled the mother's, was drenched in blood and tears. She was awake, looking up at John. He looked at the girl next to her, but only to regret it. The girl's chest was stabbed, horribly and the blood soaked her once yellow dress.

John picked up the girl that was still breathing, "He just killed them…" the girl whimpered out.

"Who did?" John asked as he tried smearing the blood off her face.

"The man with yellow eyes…"

* * *

><p>John walked in the motel room with the little girl asleep on his chest. He didn't care that the blood was getting all over his cloths. He set her on the bed where ten year old Sammy was sleeping. Adam was fast asleep on the other bed. Little buddy was three years old.<p>

Thirteen year old Dean walked out of the bathroom only to find his dad in the middle of taking off the girl's black buckled shoes.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Dean yelled. John shushed him, "Do you want to wake up your brothers?" John whispered.

Dean stood there still trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"Get me a damp towel," John ordered. Dean quickly did as his father asked and ran over to his father's side.

Dean looked down as he saw the girls face get clean. The blood that went into the towel helped reveal her tanned face.

"Who is she?" Dean asked finally breaking the silence.

"Vanessa Martian, her family is dead." John just blankly said it.

Dean felt sudden a knot in his stomach for this girl, "What are we going to do with her?"

John didn't answer right away, but when he did it took Dean by surprised, "We take her in."

"What?"

"Do you want to leave her by herself? Who knows if this thing will come back for her to finish the job?" John was almost done cleaning off her face. He only knew the girl a few short hours and already wanted to adopt her. As soon as his father said he wanted to protect Vanessa, she gained a brother instantly.

Vanessa woke up to two boys staring at her. One with a big smile on his face, but every three year old had that look. The other had a face of being confused that belonged to a boy with brown sloppy hair.

Vanessa didn't throw punches or start yelling like she would normally do. She was considered the more aggressive twin. Instead she just sat there blank faced. John walked in with bags of burgers and fries.

"I see you've met Sammy and Addy," John put the food on the table. Dean walked out from the bathroom and went to sit at the table, "Did you get any pie?"

"No. This here is Dean."

"Why didn't you get pie?" He complained. John ignored his son, "Boys go eat."

Sam picked up Adam and went over to the table. He pulled out their food setting up Adam's first. He was still looking at Vanessa. John sat on the bed next to her.

"Are you hungry? I didn't know what you liked."

Emma shook her head and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Maybe if you got pie she'd eat it," Dean tried to make Vanessa laugh, but nothing happened. All he got was a "Shut up" look from his dad and Sammy.

"It's going to be okay. I won't let that monster hurt you. You're safe here," John squeezed her shoulder in comfort. He got up and started to pack up to leave the town.

Adam got off his chair with his fries and climbed on the bed, "Want some fries?" He offered with a smile. His big blue eyes were looking at Vanessa. Her own started to get watery and took Adam in for a hug. Sam looked at them from the table. Dean leaned over and whispered into his ear,

"I hope you enjoy having a sister…"

* * *

><p>Vanessa was in the bathroom combing her hair out. She was now eight years old and already acting like a brat. Dean was banging on the door.<p>

"Let me in, Nessy! I need to use the toilet! I had bad tacos!"

"Sucks for you!" she giggled.

"Vanessa!" He only called her by her full name when he meant business.

"Almost done!" She opened the door to find a very pissed off Dean waiting there. He grabbed her by her shoulder and gently dragged her out of the bathroom and shut the door as soon as she was out. Vanessa walked over to Adam and Sam who were watching TV. "The Thing" from 1982 was on. It was another weekend at Bobby's. John was out hunting.

She sat in between them on the couch. Adam cuddled against her as soon she got comfortable. Vanessa wrapped her arm around him and started to pet his head. Bobby walked in the room cleaning his dirty hands in a rag.

"This movie is still on?" No one answered him because they were all in to the movie.

"I'm ordering pizza if that's okay. I don't feel like cooking."

"Sounds great," Sam said lightly, to focus on the TV.

"Bah!" Bobby turned and left the room. Vanessa smiled. She looked down at Adam and saw dirt on his face. She then looked all over him and saw he had dirt on his arms, "Adam why are you covered in dirt?"

"I was trying to make a sand castle," he said innocently.

"Adam, there's no sand around here."

"I know, that's why I used dirt."

"You need to take a bath." Adam looked up at her horrified, "No I don't!" Sammy smirked as her listened to his little brother try and get out of bath time. Vanessa always won, but Adam has come close a few times.

"Come on, Adam. You need to get clean."

"Never!" Adam got up and ran into the kitchen leaving Vanessa on the couch with Sam.

"Can you help me out?" she asked him. Sam smiled, "I don't know. Addy always splashes us."

"Do you want to have a smelly boy in the room when we go to sleep tonight?" she had a point. Sam and Vanessa got up and went after Adam. They found him hiding behind Bobby who was at the counter looking in at the phonebook.

"Uncle Bobby, help me! They want to give me a bath!" Adam was clutching onto his leg.

"Boy, go get cleaned up! I don't want to smell your stink when I'm eating."

Adam gave a pouty face when Vanessa poured water on his head. Since Vanessa has been a part of the Winchesters' life, she's grown very protective of Adam. She would always offer to take him a bath, feed him, and read him to sleep, anything that a big sister would do. Sam and Dean would get a little jealous seeing how Adam always preferred her over them.

That's how it goes though. John and Bobby were protective over the four of them, as Dean was of the three young ones. Sam became protective of Vanessa and Adam, and Vanessa of the baby Winchester. It was one great chain. Sam got the soap and started to clean Adam's back.

"I hate baths," Adam complained. Vanessa smiled, "its okay, they love you," she gently splashed him.

"So do you know what we're doing for you-know-who's birthday," Sam nudged his head in Adam's direction. In one week it was going to be his sixth birthday, but no sign of John. He'd most likely show up the day of.

"No one's told me anything," Vanessa got a toy boat and gave it to Adam. He picked it up and dropped it in the water making some splash on Sam.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait until Dad gets back," Sam poured more water on Adam. Vanessa got a towel ready as Sam picked up Adam.

"I wish he could be here for one of our birthdays this year," Sam continued.

"He wants to be hear but he's busy, Sam. He's out there saving people."

"I know, but he can't do that to Adam." Vanessa wrapped the towel around Adam. She was hugging him close to her. Sam always felt that it didn't matter if he missed his birthday or anyone else's, just not Adam. Adam was too little to understand why his dad wasn't there for him.

"He'll try, Sam. He will." A knock on the door was heard. Dean was there with a smirk on his face.

"I see they got you all cleaned up," Adam gave Dean a face that held the five year olds wrath. Dean just smiled, "Pizza's here."

Vanessa grabbed two plates. She took two slices of cheese pizza and placed them on both plates. She found a seat next to Adam on the table and gave him a plate. He instantly had his face covered in sauce. Seriously? He just took a bath. Sam took the seat across from Vanessa as she started to eat.

Dean sat next to Sam and Bobby sat at the head of the table. Nothing interesting happened. It was just another dinner at Bobby's. Dean would give everyone a hard time, being the older brother he is, Sam and Vanessa would exchange options on school, and Vanessa would help Adam eat his food. The little guy always liked to play with his dinner, so Vanessa did her best to keep his area clean. Five year olds always turn a simple dish like pizza into a huge mess.

Later during the night, when it was time for bed, Vanessa tucked in Adam and sat next to him getting ready to start telling him a story; his choice of course.

"I want to hear about Sleeping Beauty," Adam made a sleepy smile.

"What a girl!" Dean groaned from his bed. Vanessa scowled at Dean; he simply gave a playful smile. Vanessa told her story until Adam was off in dreamland.

Vanessa lay in her bed not being able to sleep. She still dreams about that night. It creeps into her dreams making her relive the events. She would be with her sister playing Mary Mack as all the adults were surrounding them. Then a man would walk right into the house locking the door as he had a long knife in his hand.

Vanessa can hear one of the guests scream at his appearance. She can remember the look on his face, that smile that was made out of pure evil. And those pale yellow eyes…

Sam could hear the girl in the next bed struggling with her nightmare. They would be light whimpers of "no" or "help", but a more haunting one was "Mommy". Little Sammy got up from his bed and walked over to Vanessa's. He climbed on the bed and laid down right next to her startling her awake.

"It's me, you're okay," Sam whispered in a soothing voice. They've been through this many times before; in the beginning she would scream herself awake and then cry back to sleep. Vanessa curled into him, shaking as he just hugged her until they both drifted off.

**AN: Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2 Worse Night Ever

The bell rang for the end of the day on the last day of school and all the students gathered their things to leave. Summer vacation was ahead of them. Vanessa was the last to leave the classroom when she saw Sam across the hall. Vanessa admired Sam. It always seemed like he knew what he was doing, even when he didn't have a clue. He never kept anything from her so she returned the favor. He always helped her out in school even when she tried to convince him that it wasn't important. Vanessa approached Sam as he was walking.

"Hey!"

"Hey, how was your last day?"

"Okay I guess. How was your last day of school ever? Were you happy?"

"Yeah," Sam just remained quiet. Vanessa could pick up there was something wrong.

They waited outside for Dean to pick them up, but of course he was probably out. Since he turned twenty-one he always went to the local bar. But as soon as Dad came home he turned into the good son he always is.

"Good thing Adam gets out an hour after we do," Sam said as they were on the bench.

"Yeah, if not I'd kill Dean for leaving him by himself."

Sam smirked but only to have his face turn serious right after, "Vanessa, I need to tell you something."

Vanessa looked up at him. Her face was concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to college."

Vanessa didn't have a reaction. What does he mean college?

"Why are you going to college? It's not like you need a degree for hunting."

"No, but I need one to be a lawyer." Vanessa's face fell, "Why are you leaving us?" Vanessa's voice broke.

"I'm not leaving you; I'm just leaving to college."

"It sounds like you're running away."

"It's not like that-," Sam got defensive, but Vanessa interrupted, "Then how is it?"

Sam was quite for a moment, "I got a full ride scholarship and if I wanted to I can leave now."

"You're just gonna pick up and leave? Is that how it's going to be?"

"You're acting ridiculous. I thought you'd take this differently."

"You thought wrong, then," Vanessa spat out.

"I'm just a phone call away. I'm not leaving the planet."

"Might as well be," she said quietly. Sam got his hand and placed it under her chin so she can look at him, "I can really use your thoughts on this. You're the only one I've told."

Vanessa wanted to cry out "I love you and I'll die without you!" or "Stay with me so we can have a life together!" or maybe "I hate you. So don't leave, because I want to be with you forever!" but went against it. She had no idea what would happen if she told Sam her real feelings for him. She feared for his rejection. So many emotion just ran through her. Ultimately she chose to do the best she could to make him not feel like a total ass on his decision. She couldn't hurt him that way. No matter how much this was hurting her. He gave her the puppy dog eyes waiting for an answer.

"I'm just really going to miss you."

Sam smiled, "So are you angry at me?"

"Yes," she thought, "No," she answered.

Sam relaxed a little, "I was kind of worried on what you would think."

"Why? It's not like what I have to say matters in your life."

Sam's face was taken back a little. Where did that come from?

"How can you say that? You're one of the important people in my life. You're my friend-,"

"I'm your only friend, Sam."

Sam gave out a light laugh, "We've grown up together, so you're like my sister."

"Thank you. You really know how to make me feel special," Vanessa said in mock affection.

"I'm serious," Sam's face was hard. You see, how can she destroy that. Vanessa decided to talk, "All I can say is you have to tell Dad."

Sam looked unsettling. Vanessa realized that he didn't want to tell him, "You weren't planning on telling him were you?"

Sam sighed, "No."

"Dean?"

"Yes, but I don't know how."

Vanessa shook her head, "You need to tell them. I'm sure they'll be proud of you."

"You really think so?" Sam had I bit of hope inside his eyes. Vanessa didn't say a word for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was a few seconds, "Yes. They might have my reaction, but if you explain to them, they will accept it."

"I don't know, that's easier said than done."

"Well it's your choice, but if it were me, I'd say something."

Sam looked in the field to the distance and finally turned his head to smile at her.

The Winchesters were in house that was on lease, so they've been there a couple of weeks so the kids could enjoy their summer vacation. John was home tonight so they just finished having dinner. John was in the recliner writing in his journal as he drank a can of beer. Dean was watching TV on the couch as Adam and Vanessa were playing chess.

"Check mate, Adam," Vanessa took Adam's queen. He just sat there pouty face, "Don't worry, Sam kicks my ass at this game."

"That's because you guys are older. Older people are always better at this game," Adam complained.

"Not true. I stomp Dean at this game and he's seven years older than me." Vanessa pointed to Dean as he looked at her then decided to cheer up Adam, "Yeah, so age has nothing to do with it."

"That's because she's smarter," Dean gave a look of offense, but Vanessa smiled.

Sam walked in the room with a nervous look on his face stopping at the doorway. He took a deep breath then went over by John.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Adam greeted his older brother. Sam smiled then spoke, "I have something to tell you guys."

John lifted his eyes from his journal and gave his full attention to the middle son, "What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing, it's just a month ago I sent an application to Stanford."

"And?"

"And I got in," The room was silent. Everyone's eyes were on Sam, except for Vanessa's. Hers were on everyone else, just waiting to see their reaction. John stood up and threw his can at the wall, "Are you out of your mind?" he roared. Sam's face went from nervous confidence to being torn into hurt within seconds. Dean bolted up, "Vanessa put Adam to bed, now," he ordered. Vanessa didn't question; she dragged Adam to their room and shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Adam asked with tears in his eyes. He was so confused and didn't understand the situation. Vanessa could hear the yelling. John would yell about how Sam's being selfish and running away. Sam would yell at John saying he's selfish for making them live this life. Then Dean would yell saying they need to stop.

Vanessa leaned up against the door and slid down, "This is my fault. I told him they'd be happy, but I wasn't expecting this," she cried.

Adam sat next to her; head on shoulder, "It's not your fault, you had no idea how dad would take it." They heard a crash on the other side of the door causing Vanessa to bolt up, "Stay here, she commanded.

She opened the door quickly then shut it fast. She ran down, what seemed like the never ending, hallway to see an angry Sam walk right past her, almost bumping her and not even acknowledging it. Then the next words she heard made her heart sink.

"You walk out that door, you stay gone!" John roared from the living room.

"Dad! Please don't do this!" Dean begged as his father. John just threw his hands up in irritation and just turned around going to sit back on the recliner. Vanessa heard a slam from front door behind her; without even realizing it, she ran outside to follow Sam.

He was already on the street by the time she caught up to him.

"Sam, wait!" She yelled. He stopped in his tracks.

Vanessa was on the verge of tears, "I thought they would be happy. Not this," her voice was so shaky that it broke at the end. Sam just turned his head back a little. She waited there, longing for his response.

"You thought wrong," he said darkly. Vanessa felt the anger and hatred in his voice tear into her heart. Sam continued to walk on into the night as her watered-down pain escaped through her eyes.

Vanessa didn't even notice that Dean ran past her to catch up to Sam. She paid no attention because she just let the darkness that was creeping take over her.


	3. Chapter 3 Time Has Come Today

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter! It can get kinda silly at times, but I only did that to balance out the seriousness from the last two chapters. Hopefully I can finally get into Season 1 is a couple chapters. I own nothing, except for Nessy, typos, and whatever else that's not copyrighted/unrecognized.  
><strong>

"Pack up, Nessy," Dean ordered as he tossed her duffel bag in her lap. Vanessa was curled up on the couch reading a book she meant to read for a while now. She looked up, giving him a particular face that read annoyance. As close as they've become these past two years, Dean knew not to disrupt her when she was concentrating on something.

"For what? Dad said not to go anywhere until he gets back," she tossed the bag on the floor. Dean bent down to pick the bag up, "Yes and what dad doesn't know won't hurt him," and threw it back on her lap.

Vanessa put her book down on her lap and gave her full attention to Dean, "Where are we going?"

"To see Sam," Vanessa's eyes got huge. Why on earth are they going to do that?

"I'll repeat myself, for what?"

"Adam wants to see him," just as he said that Adam walked over to them. Vanessa raised an eyebrow to him, "You want to see Sam?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard from him in two weeks."

Sam might not have called Dean or answered his once a month calls, but he talked to Adam about three times a month. He never asked for Vanessa or her about him. She called him once and that was a month after he left.

"The dude is probably busy," Vanessa tried to convince Adam so she wouldn't have to leave.

"Yeah, but I really wanna see him."

"Come on, Vanessa. Let's go, it'll be good for you and all of us. Just us on the road. What do ya say?" What kind of question was that? Does he even know what he just said? All they do is have road trips. Vanessa slammed the book on the couch and stood straight up so she could get close to eye level with the eldest Winchester.

"What do I say? I say I already spend a lot of time on the road with you guys. Can we not just take a break for once?"

"What do you think I want to do? This will be a break from hunting. I was thinking about you when Adam brought it up," Dean defended. Vanessa just stood there with her pissed off face. Her button nose would flare and her brown eyes would be burning.

"You guys can go. I'll stay," she demanded. Dean clutched his teeth, "Not gonna happen. I'm not leaving you here. That's how horror movies start."

"I don't want to see Sam!" she yelled, "And he doesn't want to see me. So why even bother, because Adam wants to? Sorry, Adam, but it will just be a failure to whatever "make-up plan" you think you got going on," Adam looked down on the floor with hurt.

Dean became pissed and took on a more threatening tone, "Okay, well if you won't go willingly, then I will drag your ass all the way there."

Vanessa and Dean had a staring contest going on. They held on to that stare for a few long moments. After realizing there was no other choice, Vanessa grabbed the duffel bag, "Fine," she hissed, packing up her clothes and other supplies.

Adam looked at Dean, "She seems super pissed."

"Yeah, best if we don't get in her way," Dean frowned looking at her. So much has happened in the last year and a half. His heart sunk a little when he saw her sniff and twitch at the same time. Vanessa was getting her toiletries in the bathroom. She looked up in the mirror and for a brief second, she could have sworn she saw her reflection blink when she did not.

* * *

><p>Vanessa was in the backseat looking out the window of the Impala. John gave Dean the car about a few months ago. He told Dean to make sure he does something for the two younger kids. Always give them a left or take them out every once in a while. Dean was playing some ACDC. It must have been the billionth time they've heard this cassette, but no one seemed to complain.

Vanessa had no idea what to expect when they got to Stanford. Will Sam turn them away? Will he still hate Vanessa? What will he say? What will _she _say? All these questions boggled in her head, but none being answered.

They were in Nevada when Dean pulled in a gas station and burger stand to get food for them and food for his "baby". Vanessa sat a bench that was close to the little shack. She unwrapped her mushroom burger and took a bite. When Adam walked over he was in a slouched stance. He held a little basket of fries and sat down next to Vanessa. He then shifted himself to where his head was on her lap.

Vanessa stopped chewing and swallowed her food when she looked down at him. He gave her this puppy dog look. She knew what he was thinking; hell, she helped raise the thirteen year old. He was still a little upset that she yelled.

Vanessa sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It's just Sam is a very touchy subject for me right now," she began to stoke his hair back. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist. It was the first gift she got from Sam. It was silver that had tiny curves that looked like thin S's connect all the way around. Even after this long, she still wore it. Adam brought her out of her trance.

"I know, but you two need to work things out."

Vanessa huffed out some air, "It's not as simple as it sounds, Adam."

"What's so complicated? You just say I'm sorry-."

"I said I was sorry," Vanessa interrupted, "but he just left. Now I'm here, hating myself for getting his hopes up only for them to get crushed. That's like helping a kid build a sand castle and then kicking it over once you're done. "

"You're making it sound worse than it is," Adam sat up, "Look, I hate seeing you mentally killing yourself about this. Things will be okay once you two talk it out."

Vanessa frowned as she looked away. Adam took a fry from the basket, "Want a fry?" he offered. Vanessa playfully smacked his hand away, "Get out of here with that."

Adam let out a light laugh, "Seriously, they're pretty good."

"Yeah, sure." She took the fry out of his hand. _CHOMP!_

* * *

><p>Timing can be one of the best factors in life; however, Sam's was about as good as a bus filled with kids running out of gas on train tracks. Oh, and it just so happens a train is coming along and is running late, so it will be speeding. Sam never went out during his first two years of college, but of all days he chooses to go out on a date.<p>

Her named was Jessica Moore; a gorgeous blond with tan skin. Sam and Jessica meet each other a few weeks ago by their friend, Bradley. When Dean, Adam, and Vanessa reached Stanford, they asked around for Sam. Unfortunately after long moments of knocking at his dorm, no one answered the door.

"Do you hear anyone?" Adam asked Dean who had his ear against the door.

"Nope, maybe he went to a frat party," Dean smirked at his vision of Sam getting wasted… fat chance.

"Or he's asleep and we're disturbing him," Vanessa countered Dean's predictable imagination.

"Sammy must have been busy with a girl then," he smirked over at Vanessa, who just gave him a serious look.

"Okay then. WAKE UP SAMMY!" Dean kicked the door in making it slam against the wall. When it hit, the door slowly closed only leaving it open a few inches. Adam and Vanessa flinched at the impulsive move.

"Are you insane?" Vanessa yelled.

"Probably."

"Someone will hear you and mistake us for burglars!"

"Calm down, Nessy. I don't think anyone's noticed," Dean opened the door revealing the small dorm.

Inside were two twin beds, each against opposite walls. There was a small computer desk that had a lamp and laptop on it in between both beds with a chair. Next to the entrance door was the closet. All over the floor were clothes, books, and some trash. Vanessa sat on the bed closest to her. For some strange reason, she knew it was Sam's bed. Dean and Adam were in the middle of the room.

"Looks like we won't get a chance to see him today," Vanessa said, "We should go," she got up from the bed and started to walk to the door. Dean followed after her, "Where do you think you're going?" Vanessa stopped "Look, Dean. He's not here and Dad will be coming back soon. You know how he gets if he finds us missing or leaving without checking in. You remember Sammy in Flagstaff, right?"

Dean thought about it, well they only intended on staying for a couple of hours and since Sam isn't here, they might as well do something else.

"Well, let's get out of here and go see a movie or something."

"Can we see Two Towers?" Adam asked. Dean nodded and they headed out to leave.

* * *

><p>They all stood in line waiting to get tickets, "Way to pick the movie that has the longest line, Adam," Dean sarcastically noted.<p>

"I'm sorry, Dean. If you want you can go see Maid in Manhattan. The line is must shorter. I'm sure you'd like it."

"Smart ass."

Vanessa smiled at her brothers bickering. She decided to join the fun, "Yes, Dean I know how much you love chick flicks."

"Say what you want, at least I'd get to see JLo's ass throughout the movie," he smiled to himself as his sentence trailed off, "What I'd give…"

Vanessa put her hand on his shoulder, "If you want privacy there's a restroom so you can-,"she stopped looking at her wrist. Nothing was there which was not good. Her bracelet. It. Was. GONE!

She looked down and all around where she was standing.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked looking at her search frantically with wide eyes.

"My bracelet! I lost it!"

"Where did you leave it last?"

"I don't know! I-," Vanessa then realized where it was. On the bed, back at the college.

"It's in Sam's dorm."

"Do you want me to drive you over there?" Dean offered.

"No. I'll go. I'll meet up with you guys later," she stepped out of line and started to walk back.

"Wait do you have your cell?" Dean called out. Vanessa pulled it out of her pocket and raised it in the air for him to see. It looks like she might have to talk to Sam after all.

**AN: Thank you for reading! Sam and Vanessa will have some words in the next chapter. Love to hear your thoughts on what you think of the story or a suggestion.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Warmth

**AN: Okay so here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it. I just saw Chronicle ****today (Such an Awesome movie!). This chapter might be a little short, but i took me forever to write. I own nothing except OC, typos, and whatever else is unrecognized.**

When you lose something very special to you, there's this horrible feeling that swells in your gut. It's a pain that no one ever gets use to. For Vanessa that pain in her gut just throbbed all the way back to the college. She got a few looks from some of the students, mainly because she was too young to be walking around the campus, but she ignored them all. When she reached the hall where the dorm would be, she couldn't help but get nervous. All she did was pray that no one was there.

Relief washed over her when everything remained the way it was. Vanessa climbed on the bed and searched through the messy blankets until she found her most prized possession. Stupid latch was loose; she could have sworn she made sure it was closed. When she got back on her feet she saw a mirror on the back of the door. She didn't see it before until now. Vanessa looked closely at her reflection. All her reflection did was stare back at her. It didn't feel right, it didn't feel like her.

Vanessa was startled out of her trance when her phone rang. It was Dean, "Hello?"

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, I'm heading back to the motel."

"Alright then see you in a little bit."

Vanessa snapped her phone shut and left the room. She was walking across the campus when her entire body stopped. She froze as soon as she caught sight of him. Vanessa looked at Sam as he was hugging on a petite blond. He didn't even see her, yet.

She started to look around; looking for an escape. She thought she was ready for him, but that got torn away from her the moment she mistaken the janitor for him. She can't do this, not now; she feels too weak. Sam gazed off over in her direction and locked eyes as soon as she was in his range.

Time ceased to exist right there, until he smiled at her. That was unexpected.

"Vanessa?" He yelled unsure if it was her. She just stood there, but slapping out of her horrid trance, Vanessa smiled and then waved over at him.

Sam and the blond approached Vanessa, well here goes nothing.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Sam seemed excited to see her? Maybe he was hiding his actual hatred. There was a brief silence until the blond spoke up.

"So…"

"I'm sorry. Vanessa, this is my girlfriend, Jessica. Jessica this is my sister."

Jessica smiled politely and stuck out her arm, "It's a pleasure to meet you," Vanessa looked at her hand. Two things popped in her mind.

Great, she's beautiful. If I had any shot, they are now ruined. He's going end up marrying her and have beautiful babies while I'm here all alone.

Why should I shake your hand? She stole Sam! Thieving whore!

Last thought might have been heat of the moment and Vanessa will probably regret thinking that later, but she highly believed in the first statement. Vanessa grabbed Jessica's hand and gently shook it, "Yeah, same to you."

"Okay, Sam. I'm going to go back to my dorm now so you two can catch up," Jessica flashed a kind smile. She pecked Sam on the cheek, "It was really sweet of you to stop by and say hello. Maybe Sam can ease up a bit."

Vanessa lifted an eyebrow with a small, curious smile, "What's got him so stressed?"

"I've been studying a lot lately. Just preparing for some tests," he answered.

"You'll do fine, I'll see you later. Bye Vanessa," Jessica left the two standing there.

"So… what do you think?" Sam asked following Jessica leave his sight.

"She's nice," Vanessa spoke in an un-amused tone.

"Nice?"

"Umm… cute?" Vanessa cringed.

Sam nodded, "Do you not like her?"

"No it's not that. It's just…" she trailed off.

"Just… what?"

"You pretty much ditched Adam for her," Vanessa's tone became stern.

"Excuse me?" Sam defended, "I did not ditch him."

"Then why haven't you called him? Or answered his calls."

"I've been busy," Sam was looking at her with offense. Vanessa looked over in the direction Jessica was walking, "Yeah, you must have really had your hands full," she spat sarcastically.

Sam looked where she was looking then winched his eyes, "You think she's doing this?" Vanessa stayed silent, "If anything she pushes me to talk about you guys."

"Do you?"

"I say little things, but not a lot."

"Do you talk about what we do for a living?" Sam just gazed at her, then after long moments, "No, and she'll never have to."

Vanessa nodded, "That's healthy," there was a pause.

"So I get all these calls from Adam and Dean; why not you?" Vanessa was burning a hole in Sam, "I figured you had nothing to say."

"Are you kidding? I have tons."

"Let's hear it then. Whatever insults you have to say I can take it," clasped her hands open and closed in the "come here" motion.

"I'm sorry," Vanessa got taken back.

"Sorry? Sorry was not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know? You lying bitch, you knew he would get mad, why would you do that to me, something. Not "I'm sorry."

"Did you lie to me? Did you know Dad's reaction?"

Vanessa had to take a second to answer; not because she seriously didn't know, but because of the ridiculousness of the questions, "No, of course not. Even if I did, I wouldn't do that."

"Then there's nothing to be angry about. I was angry at first, but then I realized it was all a misunderstanding."

"Okay then, why haven't you called me?" Vanessa's voice raised in confused frustration.

"I thought you were mad at me."  
>"You thought wrong," Sam gave her an annoyed look when she said that. Mocking the same words he said to her, "No, Sam! Never, never for you."<p>

Vanessa looked around and saw the clock, it was getting kind of late and she had quite a walk a head of her, "Look, I got to get back."

"What motel are you staying at?"

"Sunset Inn?" Sam grunted, "That's pretty far away."

"Which is why if I leave now, I'll get there just after dark."

"Do you want a ride?"

Vanessa thought about it, "Yeah. When did you get a car?"

"I didn't, I can get my roommate's keys."

"Uh, are those in your room?"

"Where else?"

Sam examined his door, "Someone broke into my room again!" Vanessa just acted like she knew nothing, "How many times has this happened?"

"This is like the third time! I swear, can't wait to have my own place off campus," Vanessa was pretty relived. At least he wouldn't have an idea on who it was.

Sam grabbed the keys and they walked over to the car. It was a 2000 Toyota, nothing amazing.

"So is Dad here?"

"No, just me, Dean, and Adam."

Sam nodded, "Why did you guys come out. Was there a case nearby?"

"Adam wanted to see you."

"Oh," They pulled up to the motel, "Do you want to come in and say hi. I think they're in there. I can't tell."

"No it's okay. I'll just call Adam later."

Vanessa huffed, "You can't keep avoiding us, Sam. What about the day you and Jessica get serious and she wants to meet your family?"

Sam got confused, then smiled, "You think me and Jess will last that long?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. As much as she hated the fact that Jessica held Sam's heart, she couldn't help but love the blond, "Yes, she seems really into you. I can see the two you together."

"You've always been supportive of me, even when everyone else was against my decision, you were still there by my side," Sam said in a voice of realization and happiness.

"It's my job, genius. What kind of a person would I be if I didn't?"

Sam pulled her in for a hug. Vanessa missed the warmth of his hugs. She had lost the warmth in her heart the day he left, but found it once again when it returned to her within that one hug. Vanessa almost wanted to cry because she was so happy that their little rift was over with. When they let go of one another Vanessa could help but say the next word, "Bitch."

"Brat."

They chuckled; Vanessa got out of the car and said good-bye to Sam. She walked back to the room but no one was there. Must have been a long movie.

Vanessa was lying on the bed, when Dean and Adam came back, "How was the movie?" she asked.

"Bad ass!" Adam was so hyped up.

"How was your adventure?" Dean asked.

"I was good, better than I expected," Vanessa smiled to herself.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Next Chapter will be getting into the Pilot! So excited for what I have in store for the actual show! Please let me know your thoughts or any suggestions yo have or even a request on what you'd like me to write about. Thanks for reading! XD **


	5. Chapter 5 Pilot Part 1Nicknames

**AN: I am so so sorry! I've been busy the last week. Thankfully I have a 4 day week end off from school! So I will try to get some chapters done. I felt it was necessary return due to the fact it's Friday. So the Pilot episode will be broken into two chapters. all i own is oc's & whatever else you don't recognize.  
><strong>

John's been missing for a few weeks now. No phone calls, no nothing. Vanessa and Adam were at a motel on the out skirts of San Francisco. Dean had gone off to do a hunt on his own so they had to stay there. Since Vanessa was considered an adult, he didn't feel so guilty about leaving Adam alone with her.

Vanessa was on her laptop, she's been taking online classes for college. Adam was watching TV.

"That is bull crap!" Adam yelled at the TV. Vanessa looked up from her laptop with a raised eyebrow, "What is?"

"Ghosts don't just help you out that way."

"What are you watching?"

"Return of the King."

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus Christ, you and that movie. Not everyone knows about ghosts like we do, Adam."

Adam huffed as Vanessa's phone was ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey Vanessa, it's me."

"Hey Dean, what's up? Did you finish that job?"  
>"Yeah, it's taken care of, but we got a bigger issue."<p>

"Like what?"

"As you know, Dad's been missing. So I need help looking for him."

"Okay, we'll get ready and you can drive by and get us."

"I need more help than that," Dean's voice sounded like he didn't want to offend her.

"What are you saying?" Vanessa said slowly.

Dean sighed, "I need Sam for this."

"NO!" Vanessa boomed out, "Absolutely not!" Vanessa stood up making her laptop hit the floor. Adam looked over at her with wide eyed confusion.

"I thought you two were okay with one another?"

"We are, but you don't need to bring him in this."

"I need him."

"No you don't. I don't want you to drag him back in this. He left this life, so we should just leave him alone."

Dean's voice became stern, "I don't see any other options here. We need his help to find dad. You know we do."

Vanessa rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Fine, if you feel we need him that bad, you go and explain why we need him. Me and Adam will be here waiting for you guys."

"Sounds like a plan," Vanessa hung up the phone and picked up her laptop. It survived the fall. Adam was on his knees on the bed, trying to listen to the conversation, "What's going on?"

"Sam's coming back."

Anxiousness is an emotion mixed between being excited and nervous. Vanessa felt this emotion during the hours that felt like days. Excited for one, her Sam was coming home. Not technically her "Sam" but as close as she could have him, even if it meant only receiving hugs. Nervous for many reasons, one of them was the fact he was being pulled out of his "apple pie life", as Dean called it.

Vanessa didn't really want Dean to get Sam's help. She thought it best to leave him be. Adam however, was jumping for joy. The only thing to make the fifteen year olds life better was to have their father home.

"Where do you think Dad is?" Adam asked looking out the window.

"Wisconsin, maybe," Vanessa answered absently.

"Why there?" Vanessa closed her laptop. She was finishing up her homework, "I don't know, Adam. I just hope he's not in trouble."

"They're here!" Adam ran over to the door waiting for it to open. Vanessa stood up from the couch and quickly combed back a stand of hair behind her ear.

The door opened to reveal Dean and Sam followed behind him.

Dean always looking the same to Vanessa was un-noticed; Sam, however he changed a little bit. He was much more mature looking, but his hair remained shaggy. Vanessa loved it; Dean and Adam always teased him about his hair, not her, she would tell him to keep it that way.

Vanessa looked down at herself and saw how she changed. Her hair was much longer now; down to the middle of her back, which get annoying from time to time on a hunt, but it was no trouble for a hair tie. She was 5' 10" now at the age of nineteen. Vanessa wore her black "Beatles" T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black chucks.

She walked up to Sam after he hugged Adam and took him in an embrace. For a few short seconds, she could feel herself mold into him. He was so warm and smelt so nice. Her ear could hear his heart on his chest; it was thumping a little fast. What could he be nervous about? Hers was pounding like crazy. Like all things that was over with when he let go, "Hey, how've you been?"

Vanessa kind of found that a lot easier to answer; if it had been asked two years ago it would have been much harder. She smiled, "Great, I'm doing great. How's Jessica?"

"She's doing great-," Sam was cut off, "You knew about Jessica?" Dean asked from the side.

"Yeah, I met her. I didn't tell you that?" Vanessa asked completely forgetting her mentioning of the blond.

"Nope," Dean shook his head. All Vanessa told him that night her and Sam talked was that they are done hating each other; then again did they ever really start?

"Must have slipped my mind," Vanessa walked back over to the couch to get her things. They left the motel and set for Jericho, California.

Traveling together again seemed great at first, until the reality of the fact the Impala was cramped up. It wasn't as bad as when they were kids because Dad was driving and three of them had to pile in the backseat. Normally Dean got to ride shot gun, but that was a long time ago.

Dean was in the driver's seat and Sam's gigantic body rode shot gun. Vanessa was in the back leaning her head against the window. Adam made his way so he was curled up and lying down with his head resting on Vanessa's lap. She didn't mind being a "human pillow" for him; in fact, he's been doing this since forever, so why stop now?

They stopped frequently at a small gas station to gas up and to get breakfast. Dean and Adam walked out of the small shop with some chips & soda.

"Hey, want breakfast?" Dean asked Vanessa and Sam who were in the car. Vanessa stuck out her hand and Adam gave her the chips. "No thanks," Sam answered, "Besides, how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?"

Dean finished pumping gas in the car and put away the nozzle. Vanessa tuned out of though as they continued their talk on how they get by with credit card fraud. Then Sam complained about the cassettes in Dean's box, telling him he needs to update.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music. Shot gun shuts his cake hole," Vanessa giggled.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year old. It's just Sam."

"Sorry I can't hear you. The music is too loud," Dean mocked and drove off.

"You can't get rid of Sammy," Vanessa smirked.

"Kind of like you can't get rid of Nessy?" Sam teased back. Vanessa's smirk went away, "That's how you wanna play it?"

"Ha! Nessy," Adam laughed to himself.

"Shut up "Addy"!" Sam and Vanessa dragged him down with the baby nicknames. Adam made a frown.

"You guys and your adorable names," Dean smiled feeling victorious.

"Let's not forget Adam's name for you when he was four, Deannie Winnie Beannie," Vanessa said in a baby voice. Sam and Adam busted out laughing, "I forgot about that one!" Sam breathed out. Dean just grumbled to himself as they continued to drive.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Would love to hear thoughts or suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6 Pilot part 2 Kids

**An: FINALLY! Sorry for the loooooooooooong delay. I'm sorry for any grammer errors and/or typos. I have to type this up on my fanfic account cause I'm having issues with MicrosoftWord. Thank you for all those that have been patient and favorited this in my absence. Now on to the story.**

**I don't own Supernatural (no matter how much I wish...). Vanessa is mine along with everything else you don't recognize. **

Vanessa and Adam were sitting in the backseat when they pulled up to Centennial Bridge. Dean opened the glove box and took out a badge. He grinned at Sam, "Let's go." Vanessa began to open her door when Dean stopped her, "You two stay here." he received a peeved look from Vanessa.

With that they left. Vanessa sat back in her seat while Adam turned on the radio continue AC/DC's "Back in Black". Vanessa was a little at the fact how Dean just benched her. Adam looked over at her and the facial expression. He reached over to squeeze her shoulder, "It's okay. I'm always on the sidelines too."  
>"Yeah, but you're too young to pass for a police officer. You're what? Fifteen now? At least you have an excuse."<p>

"So are you, Nessy. Why is it important to you that you're not out there?"

"I just feel useless if I'm not helping out."

Adam then consoled her, "You're not useless. You've done a lot for us. I think you can take a day off."

Vanessa just crossed her arms and mock grumbled. It only took a little bit until the boys came back. They got in and Dean stared the car. "What do we got?" Vanessa asked as she rested her head on the front seat.

"A lead," Sam answered, "Troy's girlfriend, Amy is one of the Deputy's daughter. So we're gonna start with her."

"Sounds great, when do we talk to her?"

"WE," Dean pointed to himself and Sam, "are going to go talk to her. You and Adam are gonna wait in the car until we're done."

Vanessa leaned back in her seat grumbling, "Might as well have just left us back at the shitty motel. At least we wouldn't want to kill ourselves from board-um."  
>Dean stopped the car and turned back to look at her, "What did you say? I think I forgot to get the ear wax out my head."<p>

"Then let me sum it up for you. I said you should have just left us back outside of San Fran. I mean you just have all the help you need with Sam back. Don't even need us," she spat.

"Watch it, Nessy," Dean growled.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just Dean tosses me Adam to the sidelines when we could be useful! I'm sick of you treating us like like children!"

"You know what, you are children-," Dean was cut off with Vanessa's overlapping interruption, "That's great! No, really, you're such a-," But Sam finally had enough

"Will both of you shut up!" Dean and Vanessa looked at him. Sam looked at Adam who had his ears covered. His face read, "Welcome to my world."

"Dean, drop them off at the library," Sam ordered.

"But, what-," Vanessa tried arguing only to be cut off by Sam once more, "Vanessa, Adam, do research. Find whatever information you can. We will meet up with you."

"Whatever. Sounds good to me," Dean continued to drive.

"Fine," she spat.

The only thing Vanessa and Adam found out in the library was that Adam may be allergic to dust. They searched old newspaper articles in the library's hard print archives. Dean and Sam arrived, "Find anything?" Sam asked her.

Vanessa closed a very large book that was covered in dust. It flew over toward Adam and he sneezed, "Sorry," she said to Adam, "And no. We found nothing we don't already know. Then again we really had nothing to work with so it was an aimless search."

Sam nodded. Dean then shrugged, "Looks like we should have just left you in the car."

Vanessa shot a death look at him, "You really wanna do this here and now?"

"Did you guys get anything?" Adam asked changing the subject. Sam was grateful for his little brother, "Well there is a local legend about a woman being murdered on the highway."

"There's something. I think we came across something on the computers," Vanessa pointed to one of them.

"Then let's go find it."

After about a few minutes of Sam and Dean bickering over the computer, they found out that Constance committed suicide. That spells vengeful spirit. So when night fells they went to the bridge.

They all looked over the rail and into the river. Vanessa got a cold chill just from the though of jumping in that stream of violence. She just shook her head and tried to think of something else.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive?" Dean asked breaking the silence. Well that's didn't help.  
>Adam asked, "So you think Dad would have been here?"<p>

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," They all started walking back to the car.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam spoke.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while," Sam stops, "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—"

Dean turned around to finish his sentence, "Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" That stabbed Vanessa in the heart.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam glance at Vanessa real quick, then back to Dean. That twisted the knife some, making her heart drop. She really will be alone, won't she?

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean's word brought Vanessa out of her morbid and self-loathing thoughts.

Sam took a step closer, trying to stand his ground, "No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy."

"That's what I said, " Vanessa whispered.

"You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are," Dean started to walk off. Everyone followed again.

"And who's that?"

"You're one of us," Sam hurries in front of Dean, "No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life," As much as Vanessa didn't want Sam to leave, she couldn't help but agree with him.

"You have a responsibility to—," Sam interrupted to go into a rant, "To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

"_STUPID ASSHOLE!_" Vanessa screamed in her head. Vanessa looked to Adam and his eyes were beginning to water. Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. There was a long pause.

"Don't talk about her like that," Dean threatened. Vanessa was over by his side pulling his arm, "Dean let him go. This isn't solving anything."

"Uh, Guys?" Adam called out. They all turned to see Constance standing at the edge of the bridge. Dean releases Sam and he goes over to stand next to him. Constance looks over at them and then does the unthinkable. She stepped off the bridge. Everyone ran over to see where she landed.

"Where'd she go?" Dean spoke. "I don't know."

Ghosts are tricky. They always do things that become unnoticed by the living. Like making a book drop or moving a chair , just doing little things like that. This moment is not one of those. Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on.

"What the—" Dean was baffled. Hell everyone almost soiled themselves.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked just trying to hope that it wasn't what everyone else was thinking.

Unfortunately no. Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Sam, Vanessa, and Adam glanced at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They all turned and ran. The car is starts speeding up to them; when it gets too close, Everyone dove over the railing. The car comes to a halt.

A lot can happen in five seconds. Like Vanessa almost falling off the bridge and Sam grabbing her wrist.

"I got ya!" Sam assured her. She grabbed him with her other hand. Adam started helping her up as well. When Vanessa was safely back on the bridge she hugged Sam, "Thank you!"

"I'll always be there to catch you," Vanessa smiled. Everyone was catching a breath until they noticed something. Something was wrong with picture, more someone was missing.

"Where's Dean?" Adam said with shock in his eyes. Sam became frantic.

"DEAN!"

"WHAT!" They looked down and saw Dean all dirty and just completely filthy crawling on shore.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Vanessa called out.

"I'm super!" Dean held up one hand in an A-OK sign.

Everyone started to laugh.

Dean shut the hood of the Impala and leaned on it. He was covered in mud and smelled like a toilet. Sam approached him,"Your car all right?" Vanessa was close behind Sam and Adam seemed more distant from everyone.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yelled. It brought a small smirk to Vanessa. It was just funny when Dean got pissed off, but it was just plain terrifying if he got angry.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam leaned on the Impala as well. Vanessa made a disgusted face when Dean flicked off some mud. "_How can Sam stand next to him?" _Vanessa thought to herself.

Sam sniffed and then looked at Dean wearing Vanessa's expression, "You smell like a toilet."

Dean looked down in shame.

**AN: Thank you for staying with me. I again apologize for any mess ups and typos. I will try to hurry up and update ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7 Pilot part 3 Sidelines

**AN: Sam procedure as last. Vanessa is mine, nothing else is...unfortunately. **

Vanessa was leaning on the hood of the Impala trying to read her Ultimate Spider-man. It might be a different universe, but she loved it. Vanessa did think it was a little strange that Peter Parker and Kitty Pryde were dating. She favored Jubilee more and would have been interested in that instead, but can't have everything. Beside, she was a Jyro fan. Adam came back with two cans of coke and handed her one. They were waiting for Dean and Sam to get their room.

"Kitty and Peter dating?" he asked.

"Don't get me started," Vanessa mumbled, never taking her eyes away from the comic. Dean and Sam quickly came out of the lobby.

"Put the funnies down. Got to tell you something," Dean ordered.

"First off, it's a comic book. Second, who do you think-," Vanessa stared to lecture but Sam cut in, "Dad's here."

"What?"

"He is?" Adam and Vanessa said simultaneously.

"Clerk said a guy with the same last name on the card is here. It has to be him," Dean confirmed.

"What are you doing looking at comics for? Let's go!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Vanessa couldn't wait to see Dad again. Dad, she can remember when she first started calling him that.

_Vanessa was only thirteen when she went on her first hun__t. They had to do a regular salt and burn on a ghost so it wasn't that big of a deal. John asked Bobby to look after Adam during this, but Dean and Sam wanted to be there. She remembers how Dean and Sam went to dig up the grave while John and her went to the house to save a family from the ghost. John hadn't planned for that to happen. It was suppose to be Dean and Vanessa digging up the bones, while John and Sam move the Walshs out of the house, they were a middle aged couple. But Dean and Sam were closer to the graveyard when Mr. Walsh called completely terrified._

_John wanted Vanessa to wait outside, but she refused. Idcus Hermy was his name, former art dealer. A tall, skinny and lanky man that was going bald. He was murdered by his young wife so she could inherit his money. He cherished this portage of a farm that was in the Walshs' living room. _They managed to get the couple out safely, but John was then hit by the angered spirit._  
><em>

__When that happened Vanessa yelled out, "DAD!" She then took the iron fire picker by the chimney and swung away. It was enough to hold off the ghost so the boys could burn the remains. Vanessa ran by John's side.__

__"Dad, are you okay?" No response, "DAD! WAKE UP UP!" she shook violently. A few tears started to stream done her eyes.  
><em>_

__"Did you just call me Dad?" he softly said as he regained consciousnesses.__

__"Umm... I'm sorry. It's just-"  
><em>_

__"You don't have to apologize or explain. I like it," He softly smiled. Vanessa embraced him in a hug and started to burst into tears, "I'm not ready for this!"  
><em>_

__"It's okay, you did great," he held on to her.  
><em>_

__-SWNO  
><em>_

Vanessa shook out of her memory when Sam opened the door. Well, she should have expected him not to be here. There were maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes pinned to the walls. There was no space on the walls that didn't have a piece of paper . John's books were on the desk and he managed to accidentally assort junk on the floor and bed. Sam was shocked at the sight, "Whoa!"

Dean went to turn on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam, Vanessa, and Adam stepped over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and flinches away from it, "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."

Vanessa got out of ear shot and walked in the bathroom. She's had to go since they arrived at the motel. Vanessa over heard what they were up against. A woman in white. That's why all these "players" were disappearing. By the time she got out of the bathroom it seemed like Dean and Sam made up by calling each other their nicknames.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean walked right passed Vanessa and into the bathroom to clean off. Adam laid on one of the beds while Sam was by a mirror. She saw him holding a picture and assumed it was of the family before Vanessa met them. She felt a little sad at that thought. They're all in this mess because of the same thing that tore apart their families. If none of that had happened, they wouldn't be here. Who knows were everyone would be. John and Mary being happily married living in Lawrence with Adam. Adam would be going to a normal high school. Dean being Dean, but a lot happier. Sam would be off at college becoming something great. Vanessa's alternate reality was clouded for her. She knew nothing of her family's history. Her culture. Her race. Her origin.

Where she would be is a mystery to her. The bigger one was who was she? The only thing she remembers is that horrible night. That was her only clue.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want guys anything?" Dean asked once he was clean.

Vanessa put down her comic to look at him, "No." Adam shook his head and Sam said No.

"Aframian's buying," he tried to convince. They all shook their heads.

Sam dialed his voice mail right after he left, "Hope you don't mind if I make a quick call?"

"Go ahead," Vanessa went to sit across the room by the window. Adam put his head phones on and listened to his CD player. She just looked out the window only to look at a fence. What a sight.

"What?" Sam asked the phone. Vanessa looks at him, "What about you?" he seemed nervous and then hung up his phone. Sam looked out the front window them turned around, "We need to leave fast!"

"What's wrong?" Adam asked when he took his headphones off.

"Dean's been arrested and we're next if we don't leave now."

Vanessa opened up the window and climbed out with Sam and Adam following her.

Sam dropped Adam and Vanessa off at a diner while he went to talk to Joseph Welch, Constance's husband. Vanessa was about to argue, but then she realized she was hungry. Adam was sitting with her as their burgers arrived. Adam got extra fries.

"How can you a big ass burger and still be hungry for more fries?" Vanessa asked.

"Watch and you'll learn," he smiled. Just then a college boy about Vanessa's age walked up to them, "Um...hi," he spoke to Vanessa. She looked up at him, "Hi," a little confused.

"Can I borrow you're ketchup?" he asked bashfully. Vanessa looked around and saw there wasn't anyone there except a group of boys over by the counter seats watching their friend.

"Couldn't you have gotten a bottle off another table?"

"Okay, I came over here because I thought you seemed like a nice person. So i wanted to know if you want to join my friends and I."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, then looked at Adam, "Well, I'm kinda spending quality time with my brother right now."

"You're welcome, too," he looked down at Adam, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but no thanks."

"Alright then, can I have you're number?"

"I don't have a phone," she lied.

"Okay then. Well it was nice talking to you," he went back to his friends who were to chuckling at him.

"Why didn't you give him you're number? He seemed nice," Adam asked.

"Not my type."

"What is your 'type'?"

"Someone with a brain."

"Do I have a brain?" Adam mocked.

"Shut up and eat your fries, child."

Vanessa's phone started to ring. She walked outside.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Ah so the jail bird has been released from his cage. How'd you manage that?"

"Tell you later. Head over to the Welch's old house," Dean ordered.

"And how will we get there?" Vanessa looked in the diner window an saw the boy who asked her out give her a mean look.

"Walk or hot wire a car."

"Okay I'll get Adam and we will WALK over."

Dean hung up. Vanessa got Adam and they headed out. It wasn't that bad of a walk, but their feet were hurting. Night had already fallen so Vanessa was on her toes.

"So do you think Sam will go back to college?" Adam asked. They could see the house up a head.

"I hope so. He has a life with Jessica."

"I thought you loved him?" Vanessa froze up.

_"Please tell me it's not that obvious!" _she thought.

"Of course I do. He's my brother and I want what's best for him. Even if it means he needs to go away."

Adam nodded. They heard a car speeding. When they both turned around the black car zoomed past them.

"Tell me that wasn't the Impala," Vanessa begged. The Impala came to a stop outside the house.

"It wasn't the Impala?" They began to run. As soon as she heard Sam yelling, she began sprinting over and saw Dean unloading a clip at Constance. Sam sat back up in the car, "I'm taking you home," and drove into the house. Adam caught up.

"Stay here!" Dean ran inside the house to help Sam. Adam was catching his breath still.

"What happened to you?" Vanessa asked.

"I was trying to keep up with you but you left me in the dust," he managed to say. They heard Constance screaming. Vanessa once again sprinted off to see Constance burning up with two children. She turned to see Dean and Sam push a bureau away from themselves. She must have pinned them. Needless to say they were fine. Although Dean only worried about if his car was screwed up. They drove back to Standford so Sam can get ready for his interview.

-SWNO

They pulled up to Sam's apartment. He got out and leaned in the window.

"Call me if you find him?" he asked looking at Dean. Dean just nods.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, all right," Dean answered. Vanessa smiled.

Sam patted the car door twice and turned away. Dean then leaned toward the passenger door and called to him, "Sam?" Sam turned back to the car.

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there. All of us," Dean looked at Adam and Vanessa.

"_What team? You two did all the work,_" Vanessa thought to herself.

"Yeah." For once Sam actually admitted Dean was right on something that was related to hunting. Maybe they could all be a family again. Dean drove off without another word. Vanessa looked back and saw Sam still standing there. She waved at him and he waved back with a small smile. Vanessa felt her heart speed up. Adam looked at her, "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm just glad that no one left on a bad note," Dean turned around and drove back to in front of the apartment once Sam left.

"What are we doing?" Vanessa asked.

"I just got a bad feeling," Dean didn't look away from the apartment. Then fire suddenly appeared.

"Oh my GOD!" Vanessa yelled.

"Stay here!" Dean bolted out of the car and ran inside. Vanessa jumped out but Adam didn't let her leave anywhere past the car.

Finally she saw Sam and Dean perfectly fine and she calmed down a little, but where was Jessica? Then realization hit her. She didn't make it out.

After the fire, a firetruck is parked outside the apartment, Vanessa could see firemen and police officers keeping back civilians. Dean and Adam are walking back to the car after answering questions for the police. Sam is standing behind the open trunk of the Impala, loading a shotgun. Vanessa is saddened by the seen. Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is drowned in anger. Sam looks up with a sigh and nods. He tosses the shotgun into the trunk.

"We got work to do," he shut the trunk.

**AN: FINALLY! Through with the first episode! and only the rest of the season to where I really want get this show on the road. Will try and update soon! Review and thoughts are highly welcomed. **


	8. Chapter 8 Wendigo Part 1 Siblings

**AN: Wow, it's been almost a year? I'm really sorry guys. I feel like such an asshole for abandoning this story when you guys actually liked it. Well here's a new chapter. Hopefully it's good. **

Vanessa smuggled away Adam's CD player and put in her Blondie disk. He was passed out against the Impala's window. Adam wasn't the only one to fall asleep. Sam was leaning on his arm as he made light noises. Dean would look over occasionally at him but he focused on driving.

Vanessa sings along to what ever song she listens too without even noticing it. Dean accuses her of being tone deaf and that she can't sing, but it never stops her. On some days she'll do it just to annoy him.

"_Toe to toe, Dancing very close. Barely breathing, Almost comatose. Wall to wall, People hypnotized. And they're stepping lightly, Hang each night in Rapture."_

It wasn't until Sam jerked himself awake that she realized he was having a nightmare. Vanessa took off the headsets, "Are you okay, Sam?" she asked before Dean got a chance to. Dean was listening to "Hot Blooded" on his radio. Sam glanced over and then turned away, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean nods, "Another nightmare?" As if the song knew what they were talking about it answered for Sam, "_You don't have to read my mind," _Sam cleared his throat.

"It's okay, I'd have nightmares too, listening to Nessy's singing."

"Oh you shut up! You secretly love it," she smirked.

"About as much as I love cutting off my own ears."

"I don't mind it, Vanessa," Sam defended her, "It reminds me of when you were little."

Dean looked over to Sam, "You wanna drive for a while?"

Vanessa gave Dean a confused look while Adam woke up to Sam's laughing, "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to . Never mind," Dean's voice sounded a little offended.

"Has he ever once asked you to drive, Vanessa?"

"No, but that's because I told him I never want to," Vanessa was actually pretty scared to drive. She never learned how because why would she? She's going to be driving around forever with Dean and Adam, now Sam, right?

"I'll drive," Adam offered.

"NO!" Everyone in the car said. Adam just sunk in his seat. Sam looked back to Dean, "Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

"Mm-hmm," Dean just says focusing on the road. Vanessa looked down at her bracelet with sadness. Sam was hurting so much, but he doesn't want anyone to worry about him. Sam went to grab a map as Vanessa placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her through the rear view mirror and she gave him this concerned look. He didn't need to say anything to know what she meant, "_I'm here for when you want to talk,"_ Sam just let out a quick, small smile. He brought his attention back to the map, "All tight where are we?"

"We're just outside of Grand Junction," Dean told him. Sam folded the map, "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-", Dean tried to reason, but Sam cut him off.

"We gotta find Dad first."

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Vanessa asked.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods," Sam put down the map, "Why is he sending us to the middle of no where?"

They drove passed the National Forest sign that says, "_**Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest**_."

Dean and Sam entered the Ranger station to find any information while Adam and Vanessa were in the Impala.

"So does this mean we're going camping?" Adam asked.

"I guess so. I never liked it. I personally hate the great outdoors," Vanessa made a face.

"It's fun though. It's a breath of fresh air."

"Maybe for you, but I don't like the feeling of bugs in my hair."

They pulled up to the Collins house. The oldest son went missing a few days ago, says the sister. He was camping with some friends when suddenly he stopped checking in to his sister, Haley, so she started worry, even though the group isn't due back until a few more days.

When the door open it was a girl with light brownish and blue eyes was there. Dean smiled, "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're uh, we're Rangers with the Park Services."

Haley looked behind the two older brothers, "Who are they?"

Dean looked behind him nervously, "This is Vanessa, our newest trainee, and that's Adam, the uh, top eagle scout in his troop," Adam gave Dean a look of being pissed off. Vanessa tried not to laugh, "They're shadowing us. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask you a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley hesitated for a second, "Let me see some ID"

Dean pulls out one of his many fake IDs. Haley looks at it, then at Dean. He gave her a smile and Haley opens up the door.

"Come on in."

"Thanks," Haley sees the Impala, "That yours?"

"Yeah."

"Nice car," Haley turns to lead them in the kitchen and Dean whispers something in Sam's ear. Vanessa heard it and she smacked him upside the head. They see a younger kid there, Ben Collins, sitting at the table with a laptop.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked.

Haley comes back into the room and places a bowl on the table, "He checks in everyday, by cell. He e-mails, photos, stupid little videos- we haven't heard anything in three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception."

Haley shakes her head dismissing the idea, "He's got a satellite phone, too."

Dean throws in, "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that," Ben spoke up.

Haley puts more food on the table, "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brother's and me. We keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"I know that feeling," Vanessa said with a slight smile.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah," Haley pulls them up on her laptop, "That's Tommy," She clicks a few pictures until a video shows up.

"_**Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." **_

Sam could spot a shadow flash behind Tommy. The video ended.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing," Dean told her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself," she sounded determined. Vanessa smiled to herself. She liked her, she could relate to her. If any of her brothers disappeared, no force on earth could stop her from finding them again.

"I think I know how you feel," Dean said.

Sam was still by the computer, "Hey do you mind forward these to me?"

"Sure."

They went to the local bar at night. Sam was at the table researching on his computer. Dean was looking around to flirt with any girl. Adam got up to play at the arcade machine. Vanessa went to the restroom.

She was washing her hands when she looked up at herself. Her own reflection still didn't sit well with her. A small group of girls enter the restroom, startling Vanessa away from the mirror. She turned her head and smiled at them. When she turned back it looked like her reflected continued to stare at her. Vanessa got out of there and back to the table.

It seemed Sam found out some information on these missing campers. This "bear attack", as the press call it, occurs every twenty- three years.

Sam and Dean dropped Vanessa at a motel room so they could find one of the survivors of this attack. Adam turned on the TV. Vanessa was getting her clothes ready for tomorrow.

"Hey alright, Two Towers is on," Adam smiled over to Vanessa. She just folded up her pants, "Adam, do you ever scare yourself?"

"What like, jump at my own shadow?"

"Kinda."

"No. I can't that I do. Why?"

"I was just wondering," her voice dropped down a tone. Adam looked at her confused, "Is something wrong?"

Vanessa didn't want the youngest Winchester to worry. She put on her happy face, "Nothing wrong, Adam. Everything's fine. I was just being random."

Dean and Sam walked through the doorway. Vanessa looked over to them, "What'd you find out?"

Dean tossed the keys on the knight stand. There was tension between him and Sam and Vanessa felt it.

"It's a monster out there, and it sounds pretty bad," he turned to set down a bag, "And you two aren't coming."

"What?" Vanessa's voice was in disbelief.

"You heard me."

"No, no way! We sat out last time and look what happened. Sam almost got killed by Constance, the child killing ghost!"

"I didn't let that happen. We're still here. Now what I say goes, you're staying here."

"No! You're not Dad! You can't just tell us to sit here and do nothing while you go out in the woods with a monster there. Something could happen, you could get hurt, you could get capture, or die!"

"Yeah, well, the chances of that happening to us are equal to happening to you if go," Dean said to her.

"Come on, Dean! Dad would let us go with you!"

"No, he wouldn't. Dad would agree with me. If anything happened to ya'll Dad would kill me! So that's final."

Vanessa looked over to Sam for help here. He didn't say anything. She glanced over to Adam, but he shrugged.

"This isn't fair! You need us. Hopefully you can realize that before it's too late," Vanessa grabbed her jacket and walked out of the motel room.

**AN: Let me know what you thought. Once again sorry about that. Oh for you Walking Dead fans out there, check out this fan fic "The Sound of Silence" by Mis138138. **


	9. Chapter 9 Wendigo Part 2 Camping

**AN: Okay, I know it's been a while, but there is an effort here. I got for you the next chapter. Man I really want season 1 up because I was re-watching it and it is so good and there are all these perfect moments Vanessa could be in. Any way enough chit chat crap, here ya go.**

Morning came and Vanessa was back in the motel bed. Dean tossed her duffle bag on her making her jerk awake with a knife in her hand.  
>"Easy there, tiger. Get dressed, you're coming with us."<br>Vanessa rubbed her eyes, "I thought your word was final?"  
>"Yeah, then I realized, someone needs to help me carry some of these weapons up there in the hills, while eat my candy."<br>Vanessa looked up at him, he gave her a cocky smile. She returned one, throwing the blankets over her feet. She wore jean shorts going down to her knee with a yellow tank top and red hoodie covering her. She sat in the back seat with Adam who looked happy to be going with his older brothers.  
>"Don't tell me you don't want to go now, sleepy head," he smirked at her.<br>"Shut up, child," Vanessa snuggled against him and rest her head on his side. Adam looked down at her smiling to himself. He was going to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach when ever she touched him.

The Impala pulls up to Haley, Ben, and some man with a gun. Haley shook her head as all four Winchesters get out of the car. Sam opens the trunk of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag.  
>"You guys got room for four more?" Dean asked.<br>"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley tilted her head.  
>"Who are these guys?" the man asked rudely.<br>"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," Haley sounded disappointed. Sam and Vanessa walked passed everyone.  
>"You're rangers?" the rude man didn't believe it.<br>"That's right. That's our trainee and eagle scout shadowing us."  
>Haley looked down at what Vanessa was wearing at to Dean's comparing the two, "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"<br>Dean looks down at himself, "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts," Dean walks in front of Haley. The rude man didn't seem to have a sense of humor, "What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."  
>Sam and Vanessa turned back to see what Dean was gonna say, "Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all."<br>They continued to walk in the forest.

The group hikes through the forest, the rude man, Roy, in the lead, then Dean, Adam, Haley, Ben, Vanessa, and Sam bringing up the rear.  
>"Think Dad's here any where?" Vanessa asked Sam. He just shrugged, "I don't know, I mean why else would he send us here?"<br>Vanessa looked at him and saw he looked like he was miles away, "Hey, I know it's hard for you now. But it's going to be okay. We'll find dad, then we can kill the son of bitch that's brought us so much pain."  
>Sam glanced to her, "That's what Dean keeps telling me."<br>"Well, he's right. And I can't wait to get rid of it," Sam looked over to her, "You and Dean agree on something?"  
>"Just this one time, Sam, just this one time," she walked a head of him.<p>

Sam, Dean, Vanessa, Adam, Ben, and Haley are looking around near a large rock to see if anything is there.  
>"Haley! Over here!" Roy yells from a distance.<br>Haley runs towards Roy's voice, followed closely by the others. They come to a halt when they see the horrifying sight in front of them.  
>"Oh my God," Haley's voice turns scared.<br>The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.  
>"Looks like a grizzly," Roy said clearly jumping to a realistic conclusion. The Winchesters knew the truth. They looked around for any sign of life.<br>"Tommy?" Haley takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite, "Tommy!"  
>Sam went to catch up with the frantic sister, "Shh!"<br>"TOMMY!"  
>"Shh-shh-hh!" Sam tried to keep her quiet.<br>"Why?"  
>"Something might still be out there."<br>"Sam!" Dean calls to him as he was crouching. Vanessa was standing by Dean when Sam came to crouch next to him, "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird."  
>They both stand, "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog."<br>Dean goes back to the campsite. Sam and Vanessa follows their brother. Haley picks up Tom's cell phone; it's bloody. She starts to cry. She turns the phone over and the back is open. Vanessa decides to go up to her, "Hey, he could still be alive."  
>Haley just looked at her through her tears.<br>"Help! Help!" someone shouted in the woods.  
>Roy leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter. It continues to cry for help. Now when voices cry for help, they normally belong to a person. What was strange was that they didn't find anyone. No one was there.<br>"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley was confused. Everyone tuned their ears to listen if they would hear it again.  
>"Everybody back to camp," Sam said.<br>When they got back, all of their supplies was missing.  
>"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.<br>"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," Roy said getting pissed.  
>"What the hell is going on?"<br>"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Sam said figuring out the monster's plan.  
>Roy looked to him being skeptical, "You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear?"<br>Sam went to his siblings, "I need to speak with you guys in private," When they were far enough away Sam asked to see John's journal. Dean gave it to him and he flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for, "All right, check that out."  
>Sam points to a drawing of a scary looking figure.<br>"Oh come on," Dean said not believing it, "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."  
>Vanessa covered her gasp from escaping. She's never seen a Wendigo, but heard horror stories. Stories that she would tell Adam just to see him get scared.<br>"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."  
>"Great," Dean takes out his pistol, "Well then this is useless."<br>Sam gave the journal back to Dean, "We gotta get these people to safety."

Sam, Dean, Vanessa, Adam, Ben, and Haley are looking around near a large rock to see if anything is there.  
>"Haley! Over here!" Roy yells from a distance.<br>Haley runs towards Roy's voice, followed closely by the others. They come to a halt when they see the horrifying sight in front of them.  
>"Oh my God," Haley's voice turns scared.<br>The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.  
>"Looks like a grizzly," Roy said clearly jumping to a realistic conclusion. The Winchesters knew the truth. They looked around for any sign of life.<br>"Tommy?" Haley takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite, "Tommy!"  
>Sam went tocatch up with the frantic sister, "Shh!"<br>"TOMMY!"  
>"Shh-shh-hh!" Sam tried to keep her quiet.<br>"Why?"  
>"Something might still be out there."<br>"Sam!" Dean calls to him as he was crouching. Vanessa was standing by Dean when Sam came to crouch next to him, "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird."  
>They both stand, "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog."<br>Dean goes back to the campsite. Sam and Vanessa follows their brother. Haley picks up Tom's cell phone; it's bloody. She starts to cry. She turns the phone over and the back is open. Vanessa decides to go up to her, "Hey, he could still be alive."  
>Haley just looked at her through her tears.<br>"Help! Help!" someone shouted in the woods.  
>Roy leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter. It continues to cry for help. Now when voices cry for help, they normally belong to a person. What was strange was that they didn't find anyone. No one was there.<br>"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley was confused. Everyone tuned their ears to listen if they would hear it again.  
>"Everybody back to camp," Sam said.<br>When they got back, all of their supplies was missing.  
>"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.<br>"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," Roy said getting pissed.  
>"What the hell is going on?"<br>"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Sam said figuring out the monster's plan.  
>Roy looked to him being skyptical, "You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear?"<br>Sam went to his siblings, "I need to speak with you guys in private," When they were far enough away Sam asked to see John's journal. Dean gave it to him and he flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for, "All right, check that out."  
>Sam points to a drawing of a scary lookingfigure.<br>"Oh come on," Dean said not believing it, "wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."  
>Vanessa covered her gasp from escaping. She's never seen a Wendigo, but heard horror stories. Stories that she would tell Adam just to see him get scared.<br>"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."  
>"Great," Dean takes out his pistol, "Well then this is useless."<br>Sam gave the journal back to Dean, "We gotta get these people to safety."

Sam went to get everyone's attention when they came back, "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."  
>"What?" Haley tilted her head.<br>"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy said being cocky.  
>"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now."<br>"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."  
>"Relax," Dean said trying to keep the peace.<br>"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you," Roy steps right up to Sam, getting in his space. Adam gulped, not know where this was going.  
>"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."<br>"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here," Sam told Roy.  
>Roy laughs, "You know you're crazy, right?"<br>"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Sam almost let it slip out, but Dean pushed Sam.  
>"Roy!" Haley yelled.<br>"Chill out," Dean told Sam.  
>"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop," Haley told the group, "Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him.<br>There was a long pause until Dean spoke up, "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."  
>"How?"<p>

After Dean drew some Anasazi symbols he came back to join Sam and Adam. Vanessa leaned against a tree, secluding herself off from everyone. Dad wasn't here, he might not ever have been. Haley soon came up to her, "You could join us by the fire, you don't have to be alone over her."  
>Vanessa smirked, "I'm better over here. I can over see everything going on," Haley looked over in the boys direction, "So you're the only girl in the family?"<br>"Adopted, but yeah."  
>Haley looked to her, "Oh, that explains the looks."<br>"What looks?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow.  
>"The one you've been giving the tallest brother," Vanessa's eyes got huge and was about to deny it, but was cut short, "HELP ME! HELP ME!" the cries returned.<br>Everyone gathered close and stood together.  
>"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put," Dean told the group.<br>"Inside the magic circle?" Roy mocked.  
>The voice continued, "Help! Help me!"<br>There was a loud growling noise and Roy pointed his gun to it, "Okay, that's no grizzly."  
>Haley tries to calm down Ben, "It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise."<br>Something rushes passed them in the bushes making Haley scream and Vanessa jump.  
>"It's here," Sam said. Vanessa went to put Adam behind her in a protective way. The rustling continues. Not being able to take anymore of it, Roy starts to shoot at it, "I hit it!"<br>Roy runs in the forest to go see what he hit.  
>"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean tried to go get him.<br>Vanessa looked over to Haley and Ben, "Stay here with me."  
>Haley grabbed a stick with the end burning, turning it into a weapon. Sam runs after Roy with Dean.<br>When they came back, Roy wasn't with them. Vanessa looked at Sam and Dean with wide eyes, "Where is he?"  
>"Gone."<p>

Dean told the Collins about the wendigo, they of course, didn't believe him at first. By morning they did. Sam was leaning against a hollowed tree, playing with the lanyard on John's journal. Vanessa crouched in front of him, "What's on your mind?"  
>"A lot. Some that's just in the way right now. We have to get these people out of here, fast. Adam and You need to get out of here," he was looking in her eyes. She saw herself in those green orbs.<br>Vanessa got a sad look on her face. Sam noticed it, "What's wrong?"  
>She shook her head, "It's nothing. It's not important right now. I'll ask Dean when we're heading out."<br>Dean informed Haley and Ben what a wendigo is and the weaknesses. Fire is the only way to kill these things. They can be hundreds of years old and feed on humans. They seem to have taking it well. Dean managed to make a Molotov cocktail.  
>There could be a chance Tommy is alive, but only if the wendigo was rationing it's food. They searched through the woods, Dean and Sam would switch off on leading the way.<br>"Dean," Sam called to his brother. When he gets up there they look around and see the there's bloody claw marks on all the trees with broken branches all over the ground.  
>"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."<br>The wendigo use the trees to make his way around the forest. There was a loud growl heard, making everyone look around them. Vanessa saw Haley back up under a tree and blood dripped down on her shirt. Haley felt it and looked up and jump out of the way as a corpse landed in that spot.  
>Dean looks over the corpse, it was Roy, "His neck's broke."<br>More growling is heard, it's closer, "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Adam grabbed Vanessa's hand and started to run off. Everybody was at that moment. Ben tripped and Sam went to help him up. Vanessa saw that Sam was behind making her stop in her tracks, "Adam, wait!" Dean and Haley were now ahead, but stopped short. The Wendigo was there. Haley's scream is heard making the rest of the group go to that spot.  
>"Haley!" Ben calls for his sister.<br>"Dean!" Adam yelled.  
>"Dean!" Vanessa said after him. Sam picks up the broken bottle that use to be Dean's Molotov, "DEAN!"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Wendigo Part 3 The Chill

**AN: Hey long time no update. Sorry, been busy with_ stuff and things_. I thought about this story and were I wanted to get with this, so I finally decided to return. I wanted this up ASAP so sorry for bad grammer.**

**Anyway, here's chapter ten.**

Ben was so confused, "If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?"

"Honestly?," Sam said truthfully, "I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

"Which is why guns are useless here," Vanessa added.

Adam finds something colorful on the ground. He bends down to pick up an M&M. Ben sees and finds that it makes a trail, "They went this way."

Adam gives Sam the M&M and he laughs, "It's better than breadcrumbs," he tosses the M&M away.

The four follow the trail until they come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. Sam looked to Vanessa, he shrugs, and they all goes inside.

Sam shines the flashlight ahead of them. Vanessa hears an ugly growl making a chill run up her spine. Sam shuts off his light and pulls Ben against the wall. Vanessa and Adam lean aginat it knowing what will happen. Vanessa sees the figure of the Wendigo come toward them. Sam covered Ben's mouth before he can yell. Vanessa shut her eyes praying that the monster doesn't spot them. The Wendigo takes a different tunnel at the crossing.

Vanessa felt a tug on her arm and she opened her eyes to see Adam. He smiled at her and the four kept going. The floorboards they walked on were creaking and were unstable. Vanessa hoped this wouldn't break.

_Snap_!

They fell through and landed in a pile of bones.

_"Great..." _Vanessa thought to herself. She looked over and saw another pile nearby, except these had skulls. When Ben saw them he flinched back in fear.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay," Sam tried to calm him down. Adam had on this grossed out face, but looked up, "Dean!"

Everyone looked up to see Dean and Haley hanging by their wrists from the ceiling, Sam ran to his brother, "Dean!"

Ben to his sister, "Haley, wake up!"

Sam handed his flashlight to Vanessa and started to shake Dean, "Dean," his eyes slowly opened, "Hey, you okay?"

Dean then winced, "Yeah."

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!"

Sam cut Dean down with Adam making sure he didn't fall. Ben did the same with Haley.

They help them over to an empty patch of floor and get them sat down. Vanessa is looking around nervously in case the Wendigo came back. Dean starts to make pained noises causing Sam to give him a worried look, "You sure you're all right?"

Dean grimaces, "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now."

Haley gets the ropes off of her and stands up spotting Tom still hanging and starts crying, "Tommy..."

Haley touches Tom's cheek. His head jerks up making Haley jump back and shriek. She turns to Sam, "Cut him down!"

Sam does as she asked quickly and Haley helped her brother up, "We're gonna get you home."

Dean finds the stolen supplies are piled in the corner and picks up flare guns, "Check it out."

"Flare guns. Those'll work," Vanessa says making the Winchesters grin.

They head down a tunnel, Dean and Sam in the lead with the flare guns and Haley and Ben supporting Tom, who is limping and Adam and Vanessa in the back covering them.

Growling is heard again, "Looks like someone's home for supper," Dean said preparing himself.

"We'll never outrun it," Haley referred to how Tom couldn't run.

Dean looks back at everyone, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sam responded.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here," Dean told Haley.

"What are you gonna do?"

Dean winks and starts walking and yelling, "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_."

Vanessa rolled her eyes at her brother, but then just started to worry if he'd be fine.

Sam waits until Dean is a safe distance away before telling the group what to do, "All right, come on! Hurry!"

Everyone then followed him down a tunnel. They hurried down it hoping the end of it was soon, but it wasn't. Another growl was heard sending another chill up Vanessa's spine. Sam points the gun at it, but lowers it when he sees Vanessa, "Get them outta here!"

Growling. SAM points the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to the Collinses.

"Sam, no!" She protested not leaving another brother behind.

"Go! _Go!_ Go!"

"Come on, Vanessa!" Adam yelled. She turned and the Collinses were moving as fast as they could. Vanessa kept looking back only to see Sam get further and further away from them. She sees Sam shoot and miss the monster.

"Sam!" She yelled for him. Sam then turned to run after them and catches up, "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry!"

They run to the end of the tunnel, with the Wendigo right behind them. Sam steps in front of Vanessa and the group, "Get behind me."

The Wendigo slowly starts to take it's time approaching them. Vanessa can see Dean run up behind the monster, "Hey!"

When the Wendigo turned around Dean shot it in the stomach. The flare goes off setting the monster up in flames. Once it was dead Dean smirked, "Not bad, huh?"

Vanessa grinned at how he saved the day.

The paramedics were there along with the police, of course everyone lied about how they found Tom and didn't mention the Wendigo. Vanessa was laying on the hood of the Impala with Adam leaning against it. It was quite a day.

When Sam and Dean got there she lifted herself up, "Can we never go camping again? It really sucked."

Dean smiled, "Well that blows the weekend plans," Vanessa shook her head and got off the hood. Dean glanced at Sam, "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving."

Vanessa smirked at him before getting in the back. Dean tossed the keys to Sam. They drove off while "Fly By Night" played.

**AN: Let me know your thoughts. I know I always say I'll update sooner, but I can't promise it. But I'm starting to feel this story again and I'm in the writing mood.**

**Tootles! **


	11. Chapter 11 Bloody Mary Part 1 White

**AN: Okay, I'm back now! Here's a new chapter. I did skip "Dead in the Water" and "Phantom Traveler". I will do this for some episodes because, well do you know how many episodes there are of this show? A lot, so of you liked those two episodes, I am sorry.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Vanessa was laying on her bed in the motel they shacked up at. She was tossing this hackie sack in the the air and catching it when it came down. It's been two weeks since the Wendigo incident and still no clue of John. Since then Dean and Sam have had to deal with a child killing ghost that drowned bullies and a demon that crashed planes.

Demons, it was such a strange thought. It was one thing about ghosts and monsters, but demons were just a more frightening complex. Speaking of frightening complexes, Vanessa was becoming more and more uncomfortable with her reflection. So uncomfortable that she would cover up whatever bathroom mirror she was at.

Adam was eating leftover pizza while he was on Vanessa's laptop looking up something for homework. Vanessa got up and went to the bathroom. When she turned on the light the mirror was uncovered. She sighed, "Adam, what did I say about using the mirror?"

"Put the cover back on when I'm done?" He said with a mouthful. She nodded, "Please remember that next time," she shut the door leaving Adam with a confused face. Vanessa went to grab the sheet and hang it back up.

When she was reaching the top corner she glanced at herself, except she had bight yellow eyes. Vanessa jumped back screaming.

_Crack_!

The mirror shattered causing her to let out another short scream. When she blinked the mirror was still broken, but her reflection was just her normal self. Adam opened the door, "What happened?" He looked at the mirror and saw it was broken, "Are you okay?"

Vanessa let out an angry huff, "Cover the mirror next time!" She brushed passed him to get out of the hotel room. She stayed out there until Sam and Dean got back. She had her arms wrapped around her knees as she sat on the ground.

Sam tilted his head, "What's wrong?" She just shook her head. Dean looked at Sam, but he nodded for him to go inside. Dean did, leaving the two outside. Sam went to sit next to her on the ground. He let out a sigh, "Mirrors?"

She nodded, "Adam forgot to cover it up and I got scared."

"What's wrong, I mean. Why are you freaked out by mirrors?"

Vanessa groaned, "I don't know, Sam. I can't brush my teeth with out hiding in the tub so I don't see myself. When I look at my reflection, I don't see me. I see someone who looks like me, but it's not. Do you understand?"

"No, but how can I? This is what you feel and how can I know what you're feeling?"

Vanessa covered her face then rubbed it, "I feel so stupid for making you guys cover the mirrors all the time," Sam wrapped an arm around her and held her tight, "Don't say that. It helps make you feel better. Remember when we were kids and you'd have to sleep in my bed when you got a nightmare?"

"How can I forget that?" Vanessa's tone turned embarrassed, "This is just like that. No one's making fun of you or thinks its dumb. You'll get through this."

"I hope so, Sam," Vanessa hugged back. "This is just a phase and it will pass."

"I think Dean is getting sick of my phases," she said with a hint of sadness. Sam looked down at her, "What are you talking about?"

Vanessa focused on a memory from four years ago, after Sam left to college. Back to a dark period for her.

* * *

><p><em>Dean opened up the door and found Vanessa quickly grab something to hide behind her back, "Sup, Dean?" Her fake smile was guilty. Dean looked at her then at the table to see a rolled up dollar and white, powdery stuff on the coffee table in the living room.<em>

_"What were you doing, Nessy?"_

_Vanessa shook her head and wiped her red, runny nose, "Nothing, just doing homework," her voice was hoarse as she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep._

_Dean winced his eyes at her, "Homework, huh? Where's your books? Or paper. Because I don't see a pencil anywhere near you and I think I saw your backpack in my car, Ness."_

_Vanessa's mouth slightly opened. She was about to speak- or lie again, but Dean spoke first, "How about you tell me what you were really doing? What's behind your back?" The tone in his voice burned along with the look in his eyes as he kept them on Vanessa._

_"I don't have anything-," she lied. Dean quickly walked up to her and struggled to pull whatever was behind her. Vanessa made small yelps as Dean grabbed a small plastic bag from her hands. Dean saw in the twisted bag was white powder clumped together. He let out an angry huff, "Are you serious, Vanessa?"_

_"I'm sorry!" She started to sob. Dean held up the bag, "How long?"_

_"What?"_

_"How long have you been doing this crap?" His voice raised. Vanessa stuttered, "T-Two and a half months."_

_"Where the hell did you get this?"_

_"Some dude in town. He gave it to me for ninety bucks."_

_"Come on, Ness! Couldn't you have done a less dangerous drug, like pot? At least its not so addictive!"_

_"You don't know how hurt I am, Dean! It's all my fault he left!" Vanessa cried thinking of how Sam left after he got in an argument with John._

_"Stow it, Ness! This," he put the bag in her face, "This is low for you! You're only fifteen! You are way better than this. And it ends today!"_

_He set his arm down, "I'm flushing it! Dad and Adam will be-."_

_"Don't tell Adam!" Vanessa grabbed onto his shoulders having tears run down her face, "Don't tell him whatever you do. Tell Dad, I'll deal with it, but not Adam. He can't look at me like that," she begged._

_Dean thought for a moment, "Fine, I won't tell either of them," he pointed at her with the hand that had the bag, "This is just a phase, got it. Next time, I'm telling Dad. You hear me?"_

_Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, just a phase. Got it."_

* * *

><p>Vanessa snapped back to the present, "Vanessa? What are you talking about?" Sam asked again.<p>

"Nothing. I just think Dean is getting irritated at mirrors being covered."

Sam stood up, "Well, we better get ready, we got a case," Vanessa held out her hand for him to help her up, "A case?"

They pulled up to the Shoemaker's home. There was a funeral happening. When they walked through the door everyone was wearing black and was formal. Vanessa felt uncomfortable there wearing a dark green long sleeve with black shorts and black low top converse.

"Feel like we're underdressed," Dean said to Sam. They kept walking through the house until they are in the backyard.

They find Donna Shoemaker and approach her friends and Lily, "You must be Donna Shoemaker, right?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah."

"Hi, uh—we're really sorry," Sam told her.

"Thank you."

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad," Donna looks at Charlie confused then back at the Winchesters, "You did?"

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke," Vanessa tried to hide her face, figuring her dad's job was either a high paying job that young people don't get. Especially a nineteen year old and a fifteen year old. Or he worked alone, like at it was, it raised suspicion for a moment.

Charlie went to speak for Donna, "I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now."

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked.

"No."

Lily turns around, "That's because it wasn't a stroke." Donna became upset with her, "Lily don't say that!"

"What?" Sam's attention went to Lily.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," Donna said, but Lily stuck with her thought, "No, it happened because of me."

"Sweetie, it didn't."

"Lily," Sam got down on eye level with Lily, "Why would you say something like that?"

Vanessa glanced between the two, "Right before he died, I said it."

"You said what?"

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror," She paused, but continued, "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault," Donna tried to make her sister feel better while denying that absurd suggestion.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean said, but then questioned her.

"No, I don't think so," Lily sounded very sure of herself.

They went back inside to investigate upstairs. Sam pulled Vanessa to the side before they walked up there, "Hey, um, stay down here okay?"

"You want me sit this one out?"

"Yeah, I think you should. We're just gonna look at mirror and you probably don't want to do that, right?" Sam gave her this puppy dog look, making her nod, "Yeah, I really don't want to."

"Okay just stay down here. We'll be back in a little bit," after a while They went back to the hotel. Adam went for a walk, Dean was researching, and Sam fell asleep on the bed. Vanessa sitting on her bed thinking about her dark days.

* * *

><p><em>Dean was banging on Vanessa's door, "Nessy, open up! It's me, Dean!" Silence was heard. Adam was with Bobby that day while Dean wanted to take Vanessa on a hunt. It was a simple ghost job. When they were done Dean wanted to get Vanessa and head to Bobby's to pick up Adam, "Nessy, come on! We gotta get Addy."<em>

_Vanessa didn't answer the door, "I'm coming in!" Dean busted the door open when he kicked it in. No one was in the room, "Nessy?" He searched the room and checked the bathroom, still nothing._

_"Dammit!" He opened his cell phone and dialed her number, but it went straight to voice mail, "I have no clue where you are right now, call me-"_

_He was cut short with loud music and a murmur, "Dean, I'm sorry."_

_"Nessy! Where are you?" His voice panicked._

_"Parttttttyyyyyy... Beaaaaaarrrrrsss..."_

_The phone hung up causing Dean to run outside to the Impala._

**_Hours Earlier _**

_Vanessa was dropped off at the motel by Dean, "I'm gonna tell the Joneses that everythings taken care of then I got to go get some stuff for when we got to Bobby's tonight. Be ready okay?" Dean told her._

_"Yeah, Okay. See in a couple of hours." Dean looked at her and saw how she still looked rugged, "Take a shower and take a nap or something, you could use it."_

_"Yes dad," she mocked smirking at him, "I'm just looking out for you."_

_Vanessa shut the door, "See you soon." The television was running when she got out of the shower. Vanessa put on jeans and a white tank top with a green hoodie. Vanessa laid down on the bed shutting her eyes, but each time she did all she saw was Sam's face and how heartbroken it was. She sat up. The TV wasn't doing much for her so she decided to go on a short walk._

_On her walk it turned dark. Vanessa's mind kept returning to the night Sam left home. There was so much she wished she could have done, said, or just changed. She was still not over it and each day it ate at her. Maybe if Sam forgave her it would all be better. Vanessa hasn't spoken to him or called him since then._

_She pulled her cell phone and dialed his number, "Please, pick up. Please, pick up," after two rings it went straight to voicemail, as if he ignored her call on purpose._

_"Leave a message at the beep," the voicemail said._

_"..." Vanessa hung up with watery eyes. She put her phone back in her pocket. He hates her. He doesn't want to talk to her at all. She loved him, and he hates her. Vanessa fell down on the sidewalk and covered her face as she sobbed._

_A few young girls walked passed her. When Vanessa glanced up she looked around to see where she was. The girls walked into a what looked like a Fraternity house. They were having a party. Vanessa stood up to go that way. She never went to a party before. _

_Once inside all of these older college students were there drinking beer and dancing. She stuck like such a sore thumb, being only fifteen going on sixteen. Some boy handed her a beer when she walked by the keg. Vanessa took it and sipped from it. _

_She passed by a lot of people, but there was one boy that looked like Sam. He had brown shaggy hair and was tall, he even had the cute smile that Vanessa loved, but it wasn't him. Vanessa's mind went back to that night making her hate herself even more. She quickly went to look for a bathroom to wash her face._

_Vanessa went to open up the wrong door and saw a bunch of people gathered around a table. They all looked at her and she looked at them. Vanessa's eyes dropped down to what was on the table. It was a familiar white powder that made her forget that night._

_A guy wearing a lettermen jacket lifted up his hand that had a rolled up dollar, "Want some, Kid?" Vanessa stepped inside and shut the door._

_After what felt like days to Vanessa was only a couple hours. Her nose was sore and she felt nauseous. Her heart was racing so fast making her chest hurt, "I have to get back. Dean's gonna worry. What if he finds out I did this again? What if he tells Adam."_

_Vanessa panicked making her heart race even more, "Ow!" She clutched her chest, "Ow! It hurts! Is my heart breaking? That's already happened once and it hurt like this!"_

_"Who broke your heart?" The letterman guy asked feeling dazed._

_"My brother, Sam. I loved him and he left me. He hates me, he doesn't know how in love with him I am," Vanessa explained._

_The letterman guy laughed, "Your in love with your brother? Gross."_

_She looked at him, "That's not gross!"_

_"Listen to yourself."_

_Vanessa yelled then realized what she was saying, "He's not really my brother! Ew, not like that!"_

_The letterman guy chuckled in a relaxed way, "Okay that's better. Don't worry about that Dean dude. Here," he pulled out a bottle of pills, "This will calm you down instead of acting like jumping yorkie," he laughed giving Vanessa the bottle._

_"How many do I take? One? Two? Twelve?" Vanessa asked. The letterman was off in a daze, "As much as you want, kid."_

_She opened the bottle and shook out some, "I'll do three," I need to get calm fast. She popped them in her mouth and swallowed, "How long does it take?"_

_"Give is a minute. Come sit down. You're not gonna want to get up," Vanessa went to lay on a bean bag next to the sofa he was in._

_"How old are you?" He asked._

_"Fifteen, soon to be sixteen."_

_"Wow! You party hard," he was impressed. Vanessa shrugged, "This is my first party."_

_She laid down for a few more minutes until the pills kicked in making her feel like gravity was pushing her down, "I can't move. It feels like my heart is beating so slow."_

_"You're grounded," the guy chuckled. Vanessa's phone rang. It rung for a while and stopped until she picked it up on voicemail, "Call me!-"_

_"Dean..." Vanessa looked at the drugs on the table and the guy that was on the sofa, "I'm sorry."_

_"Nessy! Where are you?"_

_"Party..." She saw the lettermen's jacket on the guy and noticed the bear, "Bears," was all she managed to say. She hung up and sat there. Drool slowly came out of her mouth as her heart started to feel slower. There was a mirror hanging on a wall near by. Vanessa saw herself, "See you soon," it said. Vanessa's eyes started to slowly shut._

_Dean walked through the door and spotted her, "Vanessa! Vanessa, say something!" Dean was shaking her, "Somethiiiiiinnnnnnggggggggg..."_

_"Come on, Ness, were getting out of here," Dean carried her bridal style out of the house. He placed her in the Impala, "Nessy, we gotta get you in a hospital! You are OD-ing"_

_"Whateverrrr..." She moaned. Dean's voice panicked again, "Hey! Don't you fall asleep, don't!"_

_Dean floored it to the nearest hospital. They had her in there for a day and pumped her stomach of the pills. If it wasn't for Dean finding her as quick as he did, she'd be dead._

* * *

><p>Vanessa looked up to Dean, "I never said thank you."<p>

"For my devilish good looks?" Dean made a cocky smile. She gave a soft smile, "For saving me."

Dean turned to her, "I had to. Dad would have killed me if something happened to you."

"I am sorry about that time-."

Dean cut her off, "Stop. You're better now and you're here."

Vanessa nodded her head, "Okay."

Dean went back to his research, "You do that to me again though and I'll kick your ass."

Vanessa left out a chuckle, "I'll let you."

Sam made groans in his sleep before waking up, "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"Cause I'm an awesome brother," Dean said, "So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes."

"Yeah, sure," Vanessa responded.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked Dean, sitting up,

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

Sam fell back on the bed, "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary."

Sam's cell phone was ringing. He went to answer it, "Hello?" Sam's face grew concerned.

**AN: Okay so that was the first part. So a lot of it was a flashback of what Vanessa did when Sam was gone (And it seems like she's not so goodie two-shoe or perfect).**

**Oh and that development of her being freaked out with mirrors, don't worry, it will be important.**

**Anyway, I'll update soon! **


End file.
